JP 2010-232799 A discloses a remote control system (device control system) employing infrared sensors.
In this remote control system, a central controller is connected to a terminal device for an infrared sensor. The terminal device for the infrared sensor is included in a remote control and monitoring system. The central controller communicates with the terminal device for the infrared sensor in a multiplex transmission system.
This terminal device for the infrared sensor includes a main unit, a manual operation unit, and a slave unit. The main unit is connected to a signal line (tangible line). The main unit sends and receives a transmission signal in a multiplex transmission system. The manual operation unit is connected to the main unit via a dedicated line. The slave unit is connected to the main unit via a dedicated line. The manual operation unit receives a manual operation input, and communicates with the main unit, thereby changing parameters of various configurations of the terminal device for the infrared sensor. As described above, providing the manual operation unit separate from the main unit enables change of the parameters of the terminal device for the infrared sensor in a shorter amount of time than in a multiplex transmission system.
The terminal device for the infrared sensor is connected to the central controller via a tangible signal line. When a layout change requires rearrangement of the infrared sensor, an additional work is necessary in order to change a position of the infrared sensor in some cases.
In the prior configuration, the infrared sensor terminal is installed freely, and a detection value of this infrared sensor terminal is received by a receiver connected to a tangible signal line. When the terminal device for the infrared sensor is separated into an infrared sensor terminal and a receiver, communication between the infrared sensor terminal and the receiver is necessary. Therefore, this terminal device for the infrared sensor is required to have an improved response speed in communication.